The Prophesied One
by Ash J Boomstick
Summary: Rewritten version. When she learns of the Prophecy that may involve her unborn child and the Dark Lord, Lily decides to do something about it. Sending her unborn child to an alternate version of herself, Silri of Dathomir, she sets a Galaxy Far Far Away onto a new and strange path. Dathomirian!Harry, Jedi!Harry. No Slash!
1. A Strange New World

Author's Note: By the FORCE that was long chapter to get out. I've decided to restart my HP/SW story that answered WhiteTigerWolf's Alternate Lily Challenge. I mean, the Clone story was going to be weak, and I pretty much wrote myself into a corner with the first chapter alone. So, I thought, why not start again, with a better, more well developed story. Oh man, I nearly filled out a notebook with notes and chapter ideas and a layout, and just all kinds of things!

I'm basically setting this up to be a series, where I tear apart Lucas' Star Wars, and hopefully write a better version. Ages will be changed, some relationships just won't happen, and no pointless character death's just because I don't have a plan for them. This is the first story of a Saga, _The Prophecized One_, and it will lead up to, and go through the events of Phantom Menace, but a better version, hopefully.

As this is Fanfiction, and I can do what I want with the Universes, expect characters from the Expanded Universe to play a part in this story. As such, I have not narrowed down the pairing at all, but did manage to switch somethings around. Aayla and Padme are still in the running, but now add in Asajj Ventress and Talon, yes Talon will be a major character in this story.

Now, done with that stuff, so here is the rewritten story!

* * *

Wind swept through the branches of the forest like a freight train, stripping them of of leaves and tearing trees up by the roots. Lightning crisscrossed the blackened sky as the clouds swept together in a swirl of chaos as thunder rang out, causing the planet itself to shake and causing rock slides down the mountains of Dathomir.

The roars of Rancor filled the air being lifted by the wind along with the screams of a woman. Her breathing was ragged as her fellow clan members tried to calm her and keep her focused on the task at hand. Her bare body was soaked in sweat as her face contorted in pain, her grip crushing her fellow Nightsister's hands. Outside the fortress the clan had claimed for their own, the shaman's chanted, sang and danced to try to appease the Dark Power they felt swelling and attempting to crush them.

"Come on, you're almost there," a horned woman shouted over the pained woman's screams of pain. Her long black hair quickly covered her face again as she knelt between her fellow Nightsister's legs. "I can see it," she said after several seconds. "The head is coming, Silri," she alerted the would be mother as she gave the Dathomirian woman a brief smile.

"Who are you smiling at," Silri nearly roared as pain swept through her body once again. She could feel it, she could feel the child as it slid from within her body and into the waiting arms of the mid-wife. The dark haired woman panted as she tried to lift her head, even in her exhaustion, as she tied to look at her child. "Well?"

"It, it's a maleling," the mid-wife said in shock as she felt the power radiating out from the new born. Her eyes glazed over as she could feel the child's power and could feel the dark energies that fueled their magic as it tried to slay the child, only to be held at bay by something she couldn't truly sense. She could hear the storm outside rise in intensity as it battled the unknown power before the magic of the other Clan's seemed to flow forth from the newborn, pushing the dark energy back.

Cautiously, she walked away from the mother to the nearby washing basin and began to wash away the blood and grime on the child. He was a strange looking child, she would have admitted if her thoughts had been asked. While children were often born of various colors when it came to their sons, such a pale ash child was rare, already showing the small rounded bumps that would eventually grow into spiked horns.

The strangest part was his lack of yellow eyes that were notable of the Nightsisters and their children, but had startling green orbs that nearly took her breath away. Then, there was the fact he had hair, small wisps of black hair were already growing from his head, a trait that was normally a female characteristic, as a sign of their superiority. With a shaky breath, she turned and handed the strange young child to its exhausted mother.

As the child slid into its mother's embrace, a shock wave swept throughout the Fortress, shattering the remaining windows as it launched forth. Dathomir as a whole trembled as the power from the pair met with that of the dark energies the Nightsister's were so fond with. Like a comet meeting a larger asteroid however, it punctured the wave of dark energy, causing it to shiver as it's stability was sent crashing backwards before it shattered, knocking the shaman's onto their backs as, for the first time in centuries, the power of light matched the darkness created by centuries of and pain and rage as a prison planet.

In awe, Silri looked down at the child in her arms, and could feel a warmth pass through her that she had never experienced before. Her gaze moved over her son's face, taking in every aspect of his being and adding it to memory. She knew this child was special, a fact only highlighted by her dreams, the dreams of a human woman with red hair and green eyes like her child's. It was such a strange world when compared to the one she knew, and with its structures built to house a family at a time.

It was a patriarchal society where the woman and child would take the man's name, a fact that made her cast away the child's human name without hesitancy. She was intrigued by the thought of their magic though, the use of sticks filled with animal parts not withstanding. Carefully, her fingers danced across her child's skull, closing her eyes as she slipped into a meditative state.

Her own power slid easily into her child's body as she felt for what he was capable of and just what power she had brought into the world thanks to Lily Potter's spell. The power she found and followed was much like her own, only blindingly light to her darker nature and it led her deep within the newborn, before she found its end. A gasp escaped her as he found something she had never seen before, a power she couldn't sense, monstrous and untamed as it flourished within the boy.

It seemed to fill him and drain constantly, breathing along with its host in a way she might never understand. She could only guess it was the magic Lily Potter and her husband had been gifted with, but the amazing part was as the power that she knew as magic was tethering itself to her child's own, feeding it and nourishing it as she would its host.

"What will you name him, or will you allow the Brothers to give him a name," the mid-wife's voice cut through her meditation, shaking her awake. Without thinking, she almost blurted out the name Harry, but bit her tongue. Harry Potter was a human, who would have been born to a human world, not a Dathomirian child of the Nightsisters. Turning her eyes onto the poisonous green eyes of her child, she smiled when the name came to her. "Kodashi," she whispered. "His name will be Kodashi."

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise, Master," the young childish voice of Quinlan Vos asked. The youth was not excited to be trying to brave the thick foliage of the Dathomir jungle, especially as twigs and leaves kept getting stuck in his thick black hair. His nose twitched in disgust, causing the yellow marking across his face to wrinkle, as his foot landed in something he didn't want to see.

A laugh echoed from in front of him as his master found amusement at his plight. "Now, now, Quinlan, there is no reason for us not to investigate that strange disturbance," Master Tholme said pleasantly as he easily directed a sapling branch out of his way and let it snap back into place, catching his young pupil full in the face. "Besides, we are on orders from the Jedi Council and we must obey," he lectured. "I don't know if you managed to sense it, but just recently this entire planet was being wrecked by the Dark Side of the Force before something caused it to break apart."

Quinlan sighed, his eyes narrowed in irritation at his Master's back as he pushed the small sapling out his own way and followed. "I'm sorry I was not able to sense such a disturbance, Master, but I am still learning," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course you are, its why you call me 'Master'," Tholme said offhandedly as he came to a stop, his green eyes searching back and forth as he tried to locate what he had been following. A shadow moved to his left, and he moved immediately. The Force rushed through his body enhancing his balance and speed as he tried to follow the stranger. Behind him, he could hear the huffing and puffing of his apprentice as he tried to keep up but was steadily falling behind.

He was forced to slide to a stop as the foliage in front of him gave way to a cliff. Confused, he twisted around, barely making note of young Quinlan stumbling through the trees in his direction. "I could have sworn I felt someone using the Force," he explained his actions to his student even as he turned back to the cliff. "It makes no sense! Whoever was using the Force came here, but it just stopped," he muttered even as his feet shifted closer to the cliff so he could look down, only to see air, trees and rushing rapid."

"Master," Quinlan spoke up, pulling his teacher's attention toward him. As Tholme turned, he saw his apprentice staring up into the trees, and followed his line of sight. A woman was hunched over on a branch, her yellow eyes narrowed as she held out a fierce looking spear defensively in front of her body. She was dressed in the dark greens and browns of the Nightsister clan, and without thinking Tholme's hand shot out, using the Force to pull his student to his side.

His forest green eyes landed on the sling she had slung across her shoulder and over her chest and could not stop his eyes was widening. With slow, purposeful movements, he raised his hands as a sign of peace and motioned for his student to do the same. "I apologize for the chase," he spoke with confidence but a touch of apprehension. "We, my apprentice and I, have come to your planet to look for the cause of a disturbance we felt a few weeks ago."

Rather than appease the woman, her golden eyes seemed to narrow at the explanation and she moved further from the Jedi pair, her arms moving the spear to better protect her child. "I don't know anything about a disturbance," she growled as she began. "Now leave, before they track you two to me."

The Jedi Master felt his sense of balance nearly leave him as he took in the woman's movements. There was no way a mere babe could have been responsible for the power he and the Jedi Council had sensed. "You are fleeing from your clan," he said softly, allowing the Force to form the words on his tongue. "That child, its a male isn't it? A powerful one if he was capable of what we felt all the way on Coruscant. They Nightsisters will want him as a warrior, as basic fodder and breeding stock," he paused, allowing the strange woman to digest the fact he knew and understood her plight. "We can save him."

The woman was quiet for a long moment, her eyes narrowed as she tried to discern the truth in his words. Finally she flipped the spear around with a grace on par with a Jedi and his lightsaber, and slid it through a number of rings on her back that would hold it. She leaped from the branch and landed quietly on the ground with the ease of a cat, which caused the child in the sling to release a giggle in excitement. "Hush, Kodashi," she whispered to her son before turning back to the pair of males in front of her. "Follow me."

Master and Padawan looked at one another before they lowered their hands to follow the woman. She moved along the cliff before disappearing through a thick, prickly bush, causing the two males to wince before following her. On the other side, they saw her squatted down in front of a narrow hole located almost right on the edge of the mountain. "When you go down, hold on to the sticks, don't slide," she instructed before she easily dropped down into the hole.

It only took seconds for the men to follow her, their backs scraping against the bottom of the tunnel as they maneuvered their way down the makeshift ladder of sticks made by shoving both ends of cut tree branches into the hard dirt. As they neared the bottom, the tunnel opened wider and split in two, one way following the ladder and the other vanishing into darkness. "What's down there," Quinlan asked curiously.

"Viper pit," the woman answered back quickly as they continued down. Quinlan swallowed a rock that seemed to have lodged in his throat as he wordlessly followed. Finally they reached an open chamber, but the Nightsister didn't release the make shift ladder, using her hands to move over the open area. "Trick floor," she easily explained for their benefit.

Tholme was silent as he followed the Witch. He knew parents could often be paranoid about their children, but this woman seemed to be taking paranoia to the next level. When they had reached roughly three quarters of the way across the cavern, the brown haired woman stopped on a precise branch and began to swing her body before letting go, landing a good few yards away. "Don't touch the next one, and do not drop down," she said. "The floor is still false, and the next stick is tied to a bent tree on the surface," she explained with a sinister smile.

Both male's landed beside her, though Tholme had to use the Force to help his apprentice clear the last few yards. They walked through the cavern before it started to narrow, and the Nightsister lifted her leg over a nearly invisible wire as the only sign of another trap. As the Jedi followed her into the narrow passage way beyond, they both noticed the rather thick and bone crushing log, held aloft high above them. When the passage opened up again, they had to stop just behind the woman.

"My name is Silri, by the way," she said with a smirk, before she leaped into the air and over a dirt covered floor to land beside a step that led to a massive granite door. "Do not touch the floor, or the step," she warned before turning and pushing the door open, slipping into the flickering orange beyond that hinted at a fire if not torches.

"Well, you heard her," the apprentice said with a laugh as he leaped into the air, flipping with his knees tucked up against his chest before landing just where Silri had before. "Oh, wow," the young boy said with a grin as he followed the woman beyond the door. With a roll of his eyes, Tholme easily cleared the distance and, just to show off to his apprentice, landed in the door rather on the floor.

Whatever the older Jedi had been inspecting, it most certainly was not a massive stone chamber, filled with treasure that was considered worthless to the Witches of Dathomir. A statue loomed on the far side of the room, a woman dressed in Jedi attire with her arms outstretched and her hands held palms up. "Allya," Tholme said in wonder as his eyes turned from the statue to the sarcophagus lying beneath it. "This is the tomb for the Jedi exile, Allya, correct?"

A scoff came from deeper inside the massive tomb where a blushing Quinlan had his hands placed over his eyes and his back turned to a breastfeeding Silri. "If she was an exile of your people, than me and my sister's must thank you," Silri said with a smile at the Jedi Master. "We are all descendants of Allya here, so if she had not been Exiled, we would not exist."

"That is a positive outlook," Tholme said as he easily ignored the bared breasts of the Dathomirian woman, and took a seat near where his Padawan stood. "I can not promise you anything," he said after a moments silence, deciding to dive right into things. "I cannot see into the youngling's future, but if he were to become an initiate with the Jedi Order, he would be well trained, learn to defend himself, and gain access to the knowledge within the our power to grant him."

"The academy really isn't so bad," Quinlan said, finally taking a seat beside his master, though facing away from the nursing mother. "I don't know what happens with youngings that young though," he said with a shrug. "We're placed into clans though, ones that suit our particular talents while we are being taught. They're usually over seen by an instructor, but they have to take a lot of classes before they take the test to become a Padawan like me," the young Kiffar said with pride.

"Younglings are kept in a separate building and raised together until they reach the age of four," the graying man said quickly to fill in the missing information for his apprentice. "When they are old enough, the fosterers will search their future and determine which clan will suit them. The courageous go to the Bear Clan while those who lean more toward protectors and guardians will go to the Wolf Clan," he explained.

The woman hummed silently to herself as she switched breasts, before turning her eyes back to the Jedi Master. "Do you swear that he will at least be well cared for?"

"I do," the man said honestly. He knew it was often difficult to separate parents from their children, just getting Quinlan to the Temple had been a feat onto itself. However this woman, who wanted her child as far away from the life as a slave as possible, barely batted an eye. It probably wasn't a few minutes of silence as the youngling finished his meal, before she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Very well," she lamented sadly as she looked down at her son who was looking up at her with wide, loving eyes. "I will let him go with you," she said after a long moment. "Please, I only have one request. I feel as though these belong to him," she said before she reached into a pouch on her side, and produced a closed fist. Placing it on the ground, palm down, she opened her hand and let two crystals fall out. "I found them here when I first arrived."

The first crystal was round and a transparent red in color and seemed to give off a heat all its own. Beside it, in the flickering light of the burning torches was what appeared to be a splash of molten lava. Not being able to resist a closer look, Tholme lifted the crystals to look them over with a more critical eye. "A lava crystal, not expected, but not really a surprise," he commented as he placed it back on the ground. "And this one, it isn't synthesized like many Dark Jedi use, but a naturally red crystal, and I can sense the Force within it, it possibly belonged to Allya herself."

After a long pause he placed the crystals into his robe pocket for safe keeping. "I will inform the Jedi Council of your request, of course. By the way, my name is-"

"I don't want to know," Silri said quickly cutting him off. "If I know, I might change my mind later and hunt for you in order to get my child back. I don't want that. Let him have a life beyond our world."

"Very well, milady," the dark haired Master said quietly. "We should take he youngling now then, so you are not tempted to change your mind," he stated as he climbed to his feet, followed quickly by his student. The woman stood slowly and with a moment of hesitation before she handed her son over. "I will do what I can for him. What is the quickest way out of here?"

With a sad smile, Silri lead them to the statue of the founder of the Witches of Dathomir and pulled on her left arm. The statue swung back and away revealing a passage new passage. "There are no traps this way," she said softly before she led them through quickly. The Jedi were shocked as the passage led to a boulder that was easily rolled out of the way. Nearby they could hear the usual ruckus and commotion of a spaceport. "Take good care of Kodashi," the dark haired woman said, before she disappeared back into the foliage.

"Well, this has certainly been a weird trip," Quinlan Vos said as he began to make his way toward the port along side his master. "I wonder how the Council will react to the fact that the disturbance they felt was a baby."

"I couldn't begin to guess," Tholme said honestly as he led the way toward the ship that would take them back to Coruscant.

* * *

The brown haired woman sighed as she watched the flat but still shining blue vessel lift from the ground and quickly move beyond the clouds. She felt her heart break as she watched her son fly further and further away from her and the only life she had ever known. Still, she felt as though she had done the right thing, both for herself and her child. Rising up from her spot in one of the tree's that overlooked the spaceport, she leaped down to the ground and removed her coat.

Beneath her the coat she had commandeered from a dead pirate, she wore very little. Cloth boots reached up to her thighs, tied off with bits of rope at the ankle, knees and along the very tops. A thin brown robe that reached down to her mid thigh, was tied off around her waist with a thick sash that fell between her legs to cover her modesty. The robes top was open, revealing her pale ash breasts and toned stomach. A thick gauntlet was fit around her left hand and reached to just below her elbow, while a fingerless glove covered her right.

Her spear was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, its replacement, a thin cylinder was tied to her right thigh, hidden from view by the robe. Last of all, she slid a bandana made of Kodashi Viper skin over her hair, tying it out of her face as she began to make her way into the port. If she was ever going to make her way off Dathomir and the Nightsisters, it was now.

Slipping into a cantina, she maneuvered herself through the crowd, before she spotted her target. A human male was sitting alone near the back of the Cantina, his straight white hair reaching his shoulders. He sat straight backed and proud, and it wasn't difficult to see that almost none of the other men made a move without looking to him first. Her graceful steps led her to his booth, her nimble hands grabbing a pair of drinks from some of the men who were arguing and on the verge of a bar fight. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The man looked her over, taking in her engorged breasts and firm stomach that showed no signs of recently having been with child. "I don't mind at all," he said smoothly, and watched as she slid in to the seat, placing one of the drinks down in front of him. "The name's Zann, Tyber Zann," he said with a confident smile, even as one of his arms lightly encircled the young woman's shoulder. "Tell me, what can I do for you today?"

"Oh, nothing special," Silri said as she snuggled into his side, letting his forearm fall between her breasts. "My name is Silri," she said coyly as she brought her drink up to her lips and swallowed a mouthful. "I've been watching the ships come and go all day, and well, I'm tired of being trapped here. I thought I might be able to get a ride somewhere, anywhere really, I wouldn't care where," she said, playing on her young appearance. "Well, I guess I would do just about anything to get to see the stars from another world."

Zann's hand moved faster than Silri thought was possible. It slid over her pale flesh and inside her robes loose front, cupping her breast and squeezing softly. "Anything huh," the smuggler said with a leer toward the Nightsister. "I think I can work with anything." Silri smiled pleasantly at the powerfully built man, placing her hand on his thigh as she smiled back at him.

* * *

Tholme stood alone in front of the Jedi Council, his apprentice waiting outside in the receiving chamber along with Tholme's Neti love, the Jedi T'ra Saa who had wanted to see the child. He bowed to the esteemed council before straightening his back once more. "Masters," he said pleasantly.

"It is good to see you again, Master Tholme," the leader of the Council, Mace Windu, said as he nodded toward the other man politely. "With such a quick return we hope that your mission was a successful one. Do you know what caused the disturbance we felt?"

The dark haired master couldn't help his smile as he looked toward his dark skinned leader. "We did. The disturbance on Dathomir was centered around a youngling boy," he explained. "We spoke to he boy's mother, a Nightsister on the run from her clan who wanted to make the boy into a Nightbrother slave. From what he managed to gather from members of the other clans before running into her and her son, we learned that the disturbance was the Dark Side of the Force reacting to the child's birth. For whatever reason, the Dark Side seemed intent to wipe out the child and the entire Nightsister clan to see it done."

"Do you expect us to believe a newborn had the power to disrupt that large a wave of the Dark Side? Preposterous," Ki-Adi-Mundi exclaimed from his seat.

"Know everything about these events, we do not," the aged voice of the most senior member of the Council said. All eyes turned toward the small, wrinkled, green and long eared figure that was Master Yoda. "Sense there is more to this mystery, I do. Unable to say, one way or another, without seeing the child, we can not."

"I have the child waiting just outside," Master Tholme said with a smile. He couldn't wait to see the Jedi Council try to make heads or tails of what he had seen within the boy while he had been meditating. "Shall I call in my apprentice and Master T'ra Saa?"

Yoda gave the human Jedi a smile before he waved his hand, causing the door to the Council Chambers to slide open. The room was greeted by the happy squeals of a baby as he was held aloft by the tree like Jedi woman, her face buried into his chubby stomach as she blew raspberries onto the exposed skin. "Oh, whose an adorable little Boobah," she cooed. "You are, yes you are," she was saying, much to the delight of Tholme who had often wondered what a family with the Neti would be like.

"I hope we are not interrupting, Master T'ra Saa," an amused Mace Windu said, as he watched his former Master behave in a way he had rarely seen from her. The female Neti looked at the Council with horror etched on her face, before she quickly tucked the boy into her arms with a casual air, as though she had been doing nothing out of the ordinary. With a casual grace that would leave any runway model green with jealousy she stepped into the chamber and bowed her head so as not to disturb the wide eyed child.

"Disturbing your leisurely play, we are sorry for," Yoda said with a smile to show to show he wasn't bothered by her behavior in the least. "To see the child whom Master Tholme claimed created the Dathomir Disturbance, we did wish." Raising one of his three fingered hands, Yoda closed his eyes and felt the child using the Force. "Interesting he will be," the green creature said with an air of amusement. "Strong he is in his connection to the Force, but different it feels."

"I did notice that as well, Master," Tholme said with a grin. "I decided to focus on the strange feeling and followed the natural pathway of the Force as it moved through the youngling. The Force has latched on to some unknown power the youngling generates naturally. The two forces are... changing one another and adapting."

Mace Windu was the next to speak, as he had just finished doing exactly what the dark haired master had described. "I have honestly never seen anything like it," the dark skinned Jedi said. "It is still to early though to see what he will become. We will need to find a foster until he reaches the appropriate age."

"A foster, we have found," Yoda said warmly. "Watch over the boy, Master T'ra Saa will," the green creature said happily. "When old enough he is to be put into a clan, you shall return."

"Yes Master," T'ra Saa said with a happy smile as she looked down at the little Dathomirian baby, his tiny, pale gray body already covered in the painful tattoos of his people.

A cough brought everyone's attention back to Master Tholme as he reached into his pocket and produced the two crystals that the younging's mother had given him. "The boy's mother asked that he be given these when he is old enough. I assume they would be for his lightsaber, or lightsabers," the human Jedi said calmly. "The first one is a basic lava crystal that she had found, but the second one I believe, came from the Jedi exile, Allya's own lightsaber."

A quiet hush fell over the Council as they looked at the crystals in the man's outstretched hand. "That will be fine," Master Windu said after a long silence. "When the boy is old enough, he shall receive the crystals when the Academy teaches lightsaber construction. We will see what they are capable of then. If that is all, you are excused."

"Yes Master," the two Jedi said calmly as they bowed to the council, T'ra Saa again merely nodding before they left the room.

* * *

Silri's boot clad feet easily stepped over the crumpled form of Zann, the hissing tip of her pale green lightwhip slipping from around the white haired mans' neck. A trail of dead bodies were left in her wake as she made her way to the cargo bay, glad the ship was still one autopilot and would slow itself down when it neared its destination so she wouldn't have to try and land. With a 'ZAPTISH', her lightwhip shrank back down into its silver cylindor as she stepped over the cargo bay's threshold.

Crates filled with blasters, drugs and feral snarling creatures did not do much to gain her interest. What did, was the glowing pyramid shaped item sitting, partially hidden, near the very back of the ship. Her pale fingers stretched up and stroked the strange device, a 'Sith Holocron', the would be smuggler she had just finished killing had called it. As her pale fingers brushed the sides, it opened, something Zann had lamented his inability to cause.

A tiny display of stars filled the darkened section of the ship, shining their pale imitation light onto the floor, walls and ceiling. She felt a rush of something flood her body, a high she never experienced before, not while fighting, killing or even holding her own child. She shivered at the shear glory of the feeling, not even noticing the arcs of electricity that passed between her fingers.

"It's a star map," a strangled voice said from nearby, causing Silri to jump almost out of her skin. Whipping around, she was ready to activate her lightwhip when she spotted who had spoken. A young female creature was leaning against the bars of a cage, with more women filling the space behind her. "That, thing, it's a star map," the woman said, hoping to be helpful.

"Can you read it," the dark haired Nightsister asked carefully as she walked toward the cage that held the women inside. Seeing the woman nod, Silri's attention went to the rest of the women. "Can any of you fly this ship?"

"I can," a woman's voice called out from near the back. A blonde woman with a pixie haircut stepped forward, dressed in rags that once been a pilots uniform that had obviously been torn off the woman's body more than once. "This was my ship until that son of a Gungan stole it," she hissed. "They asked me for passage to Tatooine, said they had a shipment to drop off. I never expected it," she said, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

With another crackling sound, the Lightwhip dropped to the ground, coiling at Silri's feet. "Ladies, I have a proposition for you," the Nightsister said with a cold smile as she eyed the captives. "Who wants to be part of my crew?"


	2. Padawan

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm exhausted right now, and just managed to finish this chapter. After 3 note drafts, a rough draft, a second draft, a third, and finally this draft of the chapter. There was a number of elements I wanted to put into this story, but decided in the long run they didn't matter and wouldn't have contributed much. Master Fay was also going to help teach Kodashi, but I removed her toward the end of the drafts, because she didn't add much to the story at all after the revisions to the plot.

Okay, this story will eventually reach Phantom Menace and the the Prequels, but not until Kodashi is older. Like, 19 or so. But I'm making some changes to character ages, and stuff to actually make sense. Padme will not be a 14 year old politician, because that was stupid, she'll be aged up to about 24, with an explanation why someone that young is still political as well. I'll be playing a bit with Padme's character and back story as well, to make her a bit more interesting. Also, I made the Jedi Uniform optional, the Council wears them, but not everyone.

The next chapter will probably be longer, a lot longer now that I think about it. There will be a lot going on with the next planet. A quick question, how do you think Harry would do in a Podrace? No special reason *whistle* I just thought it would be fun to ask. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, with Kodashi's official introduction. I tried not to make him the 'perfect' Jedi, because those are kind of boring. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The pale ash skinned Dathomirian, Kodashi Saa, sat in silence within the emptied room used for the Initiate Trials. He had already passed the first trial, breaking down the Jedi Codes, the old and the new, and explaining what they meant. Now, the twelve year old was silently meditating on his second trial, the longest of them all, as the bits and pieces that would make up his customized lightsaber moved through the air.

The only lights in the room came from the two crystals given to him by Master Windu. The red crystal pulsed as the boy shaped and manipulated it using the Force so that it could be used as his focusing crystal. The second crystal gave of an orange light that warped and moved like the lava the crystal had formed from. Beneath the heat of the two crystals, sweat dripped from his face, as he held his hands out, feeling every piece that would make up his weapon.

Outside the room, watching through a two way mirror stood two of the most recognized Jedi of the Order and a young Whiphid who had just attained the rank of Master. "How long has he been in there," Master K'kruhk asked after several long seconds. The large, hairy creature knew that lightsaber construction was a difficult test, usually replaced by simple meditation or lightsaber practice while wearing a hood to dull the eyes and ears.

Master K'kruhk was a large, barrel chested being, with a long tan muzzle against the darker brown of his long shaggy fur. A straw hat sat low over his head, partially hiding his face from view. A tanned sleeveless shirt was practically wedged over his torso, while his matching pants were held up by a pouched belt that also held the sheath to his foot long machete, he often had on his person, as well as his own lightsaber.

"Five days, it has been," the small green skinned Grand Master said with a frown. "Surviving on the Force he is. Feeds and guides him, it does. A strong Jedi he will become," Yoda said with a surety that wasn't lost on the other two present.

The tall black man who stood beside the Grand Master's floating chair smiled at the comment. "He will, if he can ever learn to gain control over himself," Master Windu said with a shake of his head. "Just last week, he was in class as we were going over using the Force Push," he explained to the confused Whiphid. "When it came to be young Kodashi's turn, he almost torched his fellow younglings by unleashing a column of flames mixed with his Push."

"Sad it is, that longer we could not wait to test him," Yoda said with a sad shake of his balding head. "The oldest of his clan to remain inside the temple he is. Wait any longer and into the service corps or away we would have to send him."

"I've never heard of anyone being able to create fire using the Force though," the Whiphid said as he stepped closer to the mirror to see into the room better. From out there, the boy looked like any other youngling, with his schematics and drawings of his new lightsaber spread out before him. "I can understand it wasn't Combustion, but are you sure it wasn't just Pyrokinesis?"

This time it was Master Windu who shook his head in the negative. "When the boy was first brought to us, we felt the Force flow through his body, but not out again. What we found by feeling with the Force was something unusual, a second power, already inside the child. The Force flowed into this second power and would be changed so we couldn't feel it leave. We believe his... abilities come from the second power."

"Hmm, crazy it has been," Yoda said with a chuckle as he watched the boy begin to slowly assemble the lightsaber beyond the glass. "Fostered by Master T'ra Saa he was before coming to the academy. Told me once of how she scolded him for some small thing when the boy vanished. Reappeared he did, almost instantly, on the top floor of the Temple," the green creature said with a smile.

The large Whiphid stared at the two Jedi Masters, almost positive they were having him on. "Remember when we first started classes, and youngling Nahdar Vebb mocked him for not being able to sit still during meditation," Mace said with a grin obviously trying to fight down a chuckle at the memory. "It took us nearly three hours to get the little guy off the wall after Kodashi stuck him to it."

"Ah, time I do believe it is," Master Yoda said after he had managed to calm down. Together, the three Jedi Masters watched as the Lightsaber began to come together. "An interesting design," Yoda muttered as he inspected the nearly basic design. "For him, made it easy to adjust the blades power and length," he said with a smile. He was reminded of the design he had heard had once been used by the fallen Jedi, Exar Kun, only this would not be a dual bladed weapon.

They watched as the boy took his new found weapon in his hand and stand up to stretch. After working the kinks out of his body, he looked at his personalized weapon with a bright smile crossing his face. The age old hiss of a lightsaber coming to life filled the room, and the three master's blinked in surprise. Waves of heat poured off the weapon making it appear to blur even as it was held still. With a joyous grin, the young initiate began to move through a series of basic dueling forms, but stopped as the saber swept by the mirror.

The reinforced material cracked under the heat, causing the boy to jump in surprise, the lightsaber switching off immediately. He watched in shock as the glass-like material was already melting allowing his green eyes to see the three master's on the other side. "Ooh, ah," he stuttered before he took a breath through his teeth and sighed, his head drooping in shame. "I'm sorry Masters," he said sadly. "I didn't realize it would do that."

Master Yoda coughed into his small three fingered hand drawing everyone's attention to him. "Perhaps, get something to eat you should," he said with a small smile at the Jedi-hopeful. "Continue with your trials we will once you have been fed." With seemingly nothing more to say to the youngling, he turned to the other two men beside him. "Come, clean this up a droid will," he said without much worry as he began to float down the hall. "Master K'kruhk, an assignment, I wish to speak to you of."

"Of course," the eight and a half foot tall younger male said. The two began to walk down the hall, leaving Mace to deal with the young initiate. "Master, if I may, why isn't the boy going to the Dark Woman? I would think she would be better at training him," Master K'kruhk asked conversationally.

The tiny creature looked at the younger man sidewise. "Already has a student, the Dark Woman does," he answered. "Busy she is with another of Kodashi's clanlings, young Aurra Sing." The eight hundred year old cleared his throat as he brought his focus back onto the task at hand. "Your first mission with your Padawan, the Council has decided. To Zeltros you will go, on request of the queen, Leonie. Having problems, she and the King have had, with Jool the Hutt."

"A Hutt on Zeltros," the tall creature said with a nod of his head. "I will admit, I am worried about this mission," the tall hairy creature said with a frown. "The boy is young, probably already going through his people's puberty. A trip to Zeltros could very well drive him away from the Jedi path."

"A true test it will be," Yoda said with a frown on his own face, "but one demanded by the Council it is. A final test, something similar, given to all Padawans it is," the old frog like being said with a shake of his head. "Given to young Aayla Secura, a similar mission was, to make sure from the Jedi Order, she did not stray."

"The little Twi'lek girl," K'kruhk asked in his deep baritone voice. "I suppose her empathetic abilities would make many nervous," he admitted as he crossed his arms in thought. "She can't help but feel emotions, even if they aren't hers. She couldn't be held responsible for anything that she felt."

The small green figure nodded from his place in his hover-chair. "True, true. About the future of the Order, long have I thought," Yoda said with a frown. "Wrong have I felt it, that our young ones cannot find love," he said sadly. "Bring peace and justice to the Galaxy we do, but feel no connection we can not. People we are, not droids."

K'kruhk looked at the Grand Master in confusion. "What would you have me do, Master Yoda?"

Yoda paused, halting his chair as he turned to look fully at the large Whiphid beside him. "Train him, you will, in the old ways," the Grand Master said with an air of authority. "What happens on Zeltros, I do not care," Yoda said with a stern tone in his rasping voice. "The mission you will finish, and success you will report," Yoda said with a nod. "Then, train him you will."

"I will do as you have asked, Master," K'kruhk said with a bow.

* * *

Kodashi wasn't sure how to feel about his current test. He was blindfolded with his blazing red lightsaber held out in front of him, though it was setting on training mode, as he deflected blaster fire from the tiny floating ball. In a fluid movement he twisted his saber around, blocking another shot that was aimed for his back. Nearby, Master Windu held the holopad that would flash an image that the Dathomirian boy had to guess using the force. "Speeder," he called out, before he moved to block another shot from the blaster sphere.

"That will be fine, Kodashi," Mace said casually as he waved his hand, turning off the blaster sphere and guiding it safely to he ground. The tall black man watched as the boy removed his blindfold and fidgeted nervously. "Are you scared," the head of the Jedi Council asked, curious about the boy's answer though they could all feel his emotions.

The boy was silent for a moment before he let out a long breath. "No, Master Windu, I'm not afraid," he said with a confident tone. "I am merely nervous and worried about my fate," he explained. He straightened his dark brown tabbards as he tried not to pull on the end of his tunic's sleeves. He wasn't going to fail these trials, he couldn't, not when he was the last of age group. He didn't want to join the corps, and he had heard things about how the women of his people treated the men.

"Outside, you will wait," Yoda said as his brown eyes watched the youngling squirm under the watchful eyes of the council. "Your future deliberate the Council will." The youth nodded to the venerable Grand Master and then to all the other masters, starting with Master Windu, before turning and walking through the Council door to he waiting area.

As the door closed behind him, the ash skinned boy nearly collapsed into one of the chairs. He was beyond exhaustion, having not truly slept in nearly a week as he fought through his initiate test. For a boy who had only seen twelve galactic years, it was almost more than he could handle. Putting his face in his hands he yawned, his eyes beginning to grow heavy and blinking came quickly as he fought off the urge to sleep.

"Kodashi," a voice called out, making him nearly jump out of his skin. His green eyes slammed open as he looked around the room quickly before his eyes landed on the two figures near the elevator doors. The tall, and imposing form of Master Quinlan Vos was actually smirking at him as his long black hair was bunched back in a hair tie. His tanned body was almost completely covered in muscles that were visible beneath his leather vest and long black coat.

Next to Master Vos was the girl who had called out his name. His face reddened as he looked at the rutian Twi'lek, the same as it always did. Her lekku were wrapped in soft bindings, and her shirt was wrapped tightly around her growing breasts, leaving her midriff and right arm exposed. Her pants were tight and hugged the curves of her waist, hips and buttocks in ways Kodashi would have never imagined when she had worn the Initiate Uniform.

"Master Vos, Padawan Secura," the boy said tiredly as he forced himself to rise back to his feet so he could bow to the two official Jedi. He felt rather embarassed as his black unruly hair fell in front of his eyes, hiding his horns, as his twin hearts beat furiously. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh you can still call me Aayla," the blue skinned girl, a proper teenager now that her last nameday had passed, said with a smile. She rushed over to the Dathomirian and wrapped her arms around him in a hug that made him stand rather rigid. "Oh, your exhausted," she said with a great deal of concern in her voice. "What happened?"

"He built a lightsaber," Master Vos said answering the excitable young woman with a frown. "You must learn to pay attention better than that, Aayla," the tall Kiffer said with a shake of his head. "You would have clearly seen the weapon if you had paid attention," he said, motioning to the boy's waist.

The young girl looked and gasped when she saw the round cylinder, black in color and strapped to his waist. "Wow, Master Vos won't let me build one yet," the girl said with a mock glare toward her master, whose only response was to roll his eyes. "Can I see it, Kodashi?"

Smiling at the pretty girl's excitement to see his saber, Kodashi nearly ripped his obi off in his haste. Once he had the weapon in hand, he checked to make sure it was on its lowest setting before activating it. The blood red plasma nearly caused the Jedi Master in the room to pull out his out lightsaber in retaliation. "Isn't it cool," the Dathomiri said with a smile. "Master Windu gave me the crystals, a red one and a lava one, so the blade gets really hot when its actually on higher levels."

"I've never seen a red lightsaber before," Aayla said with a smile at her friend's accomplishment as she inspected it. She could see the pride mixed with the tiredness in her friend's eyes. "I'm sure you'll it will serve you well in the future."

Still smiling, the Jedi-hopful deactivated his blade and put it back on his waist. "Well, Master Yoda said that a lightsaber, while a helpful tool, is not a Jedi's primary weapon," Kodashi reminded the Twi'lek. "Jedi should focus more on our understanding of the Force, letting it guide us to a peaceful solution and less on trying to get into duels."

As he finished his sentence, the door to the Chamber opened. " Come here, if you will, young Kodashi," the voice of Yaddle called out. The ash colored youth gave a quick smile and bow to the Master and his apprentice before he hurried back into the room where his fate would be decided.

"Kodashi," Mace Windu's deep voice said, causing the boy to focus his attention on him. "The Council has deliberated on your testing and now we shall decide your future with the Order," the bald headed man said with a stern voice. "We have reached an agreement, and now we put the decision in your hands. Would you be willing to work in the service corps, or would you rather we arrange a transport for you to return to Dathomir?"

The young boy stood in silence, as his mind tried to catch up with what was going on. Master Windu had only given him two options, not the third. He had failed. His hopes of becoming a Jedi Knight and learning the more intricate possibilities of the Force would be for naught. His eyes fell to the floor as he felt tears begin to burn his green orbs. What was he supposed to tell Mamon T'ra Saa?

"Of course," Master Windu said with a smirk that the youth didn't see, "there is the third option." He had to bite his cheek to keep from chuckling as the boy's head snapped up as though it were on a spring to look at him with wide, wet eyes. "You could become a Padawan and receive a Master."

"I, I, I," the boy stuttered in combination of emotions, ranging from relief to embarrassment and frustration. "That was cruel, Master Windu," Kodashi finally managed to get out. He was forced to bow his head lest he glare at the head of the Jedi Council. "If it is the will of the Force, I would like to be placed with a Master."

"And, if it is the will of the Council, I would like a Padawan," a deep booming baritone spoke up from one of the chairs. Behind the long necked Master Yarael Poof was a massive being, covered in hair, with a long muzzle like face with great tusks protruding from behind his lips, and straw hat upon his head. "I, K'kruhk, Jedi Master, would like to take Kodashi Saa as my Padawan learner."

"I accept," Padawan Saa said eagerly before turning to the Head of the Council and the Grand Master of the Order. "I mean, uh, I Kodashi Saa, accept Jedi Master K'kruhk's offer to become his Padawan Apprentice."

"Then may the Force guide you on your journeys, Master K'kruhk and Padawan Saa," Mace said with a short nod of his head, as the newly formed Master and Apprentice bowed. "Now, we have your first assignment," Master Windu continued, politely ignoring the fact that the new padawan looked as though he was going to bounce off the walls in excitement. "You will go to the planet Zeltros and speak to the King and Queen, it appears as though they need someone to negotiate a treaty with Jool the Hutt."

"We'll head out immediately," K'kruhk said with another bow, followed quickly by his apprentice. With a quick turn, the two headed out the door to the waiting room, where Master Vos and Padawan Secura were still waiting. "Good afternoon Quinlan, Padawan Secura," the large yeti like being said with a bow of his head. "Me and my new apprentice here seem to have ourselves a mission."

Aayla released a squeal as she rushed to Kodashi's side and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Oh, you must be so excited," she said happily as she caused the younger male to blush. "Maybe we'll get to go on some missions together when we're older! We'll keep the Galaxy safe and protect the innocent."

"Ha ha, yeah," the Dathomirian said as he fought down the rush of feelings at the older girl's hug. "Um, uh, if you'll excuse me, Aayla, I need to go and pack for our trip to Zeltros," the new padawan said as he freed himself from his friend's grip.

"No need for that," his master said with a look at the boy's initiate uniform. "We'll get you something that suits your taste when we land," he said with a smile at the young boy. "Master Vos, Padawan Secura, if you will please excuse us," the massive figure said with a bow.

"Bye Aayla," Kodashi said with a sad smile as he looked at the young girl. "I hope we'll get to see each other often." He bit his cheek to keep his quiet as the girl hugged him again. He knew they would see each other at the temple from time to time, but it was rare for Jedi who weren't on the Council or assigned to the Jedi Temple to see each other often.

"Goodbye Kodashi," the blue skinned Twi'lek said with a frown as the young man began to make his way to the elevator. Her hazel eyes watched sadly as the boy and his new teacher climbed onto the elevator, her arm rising in a halfhearted wave that was met with one from her childhood friend. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her Master behind her.

"It's always hard," he said with a sad smile toward his young apprentice. "You will meet again, I can feel it." Releasing her shoulder, he straightened his coat and sighed. "Well, come on Aayla, time to report our success to the Council and get our next mission."

* * *

The YT-2400 light freighter was almost pristine in its care and stocking, a task usually handled by the Service Corps. Kodashi got to sit in the co-pilot's seat as his new teacher and instructor finished the flight checklist and the ship began to rise from its landing pad and move through the air. Excited, the Dathomirian ran to the window and watched the Jedi Temple fall away from him, before it was swallowed beneath the sea of personal transports that crisscrossed the city planet.

"It's always difficult to leave for the first time," K'kruhk said with a gimps at his new student. After the ship broke through the atmosphere, the Whiphid quickly began to make preparations for the hyperdrive so the trip to Zeltros wouldn't take more than a week. "Well, I think now would be a good time to get to know one another, don't you?"

"Yes sir," Kodashi answered as he watched the blurred lines the stars created as they flew. "Um, well, my name is Kodashi Saa, I was fostered by Jedi Master T'ra Saa," the youth started, but stopped to bite his lip in thought. "I'm a Dathomirian, who... is not a very good student," the boy said sadly. "I don't know why, but I keep messing up when I try to access the Force."

"I doubt that," K'kruhk said kindly as he spun his chair around to look at his new apprentice. "Just because you have trouble with the Force doesn't mean you are not a good student," he stated as he smiled slightly. "I talked to Masters Yoda and Windu before I took you on as my padawan. They say you have some other power, on that the Force moves through and sometimes causing things to act up. I believe, if we can manage to to get you to control that power, then your skills with the Force will grow as well."

"How will we do that, Master," the ash pale boy said as he turned to give his master his full attention.

"Easy, we'll train until we can figure it out," the large creature said carefully. "I suppose the first thing we'll do meditate on the answer and we will learn this together," he said as he removed his straw hat and tossed it lightly onto the console. "Of course, that's not the only training we'll do. We'll take more missions after this one later, but once we reach the planet I have in mind, we'll work on your natural strength and speed. You're quite underdeveloped for a Dathomirian."

Kodashi blinked as he took in that bit of information. "What are other Dathomirian's like," he asked quietly. "I've never really seen any other boy's like me, and only a handful of pure-blooded Zabrak ever visit the temple."

"Well, from what I know and understand, you were born from a Nightsister, one of the Witches of Dathomir, which makes you a Nightbrother. By your age, most of your cousins or siblings would have already had training in weapons, and probably had their first kill under their belts," K'kruhk explained. "So, since I know what your body was bred to handle, we can work on that. Then, when you use the Force to enhance your body's movements and strengths they'll be that much better for it."

"Oh, I get it," Kodashi said with a smile. "So we'll be doing some major fight training and stuff, right," he asked. When the Whiphid nodded, the boy calmed down and began to think. "Doesn't that sort of go against the principles of being a Jedi though? I thought the Order was about promoting peace and justice, not fighting."

"That is true my young padawan," the yeti like creature spoke as he stood from his seat and began to make his way along the corridor that led to the main section of the ship. "However, my fellow Masters and I have noticed an alarming shift in the Force as of late. The Dark Side is growing stronger, and has begun to cloud the future from our sights. There are a few who fear the resurgence of the Sith, so we must be prepared."

"But Master," Kodashi started to ask as he followed his new master. "Who are the Sith? Our instructors never mentioned them during the academy, why we do we need to worry about them?"

K'kruhk paused, and licked his lips in thought for a moment. "No, I don't suspect the instructors would teach younglings about the Sith," he finally said. "Just as their are the Light and Dark Sides of the Force, there are those who use them. The Sith are our opposites, the other side of the coin. They give themselves over to the rage, greed and jealousy that exists within all beings, and gain power that way."

"We had thought them extinct for millenia, but its always possible for them to rise again, if it is the will of the Force," K'kruhk continued before he stopped in front of a door and pushed the button beside it so it opened. Inside was a bed, toilet, and a sonic shower, all arranged carefully. "This will be your room. I know your exhausted from building your lightsaber. Why don't you get some sleep, and we'll continue this conversation tomorrow, when we begin our training."

The boy smiled tiredly at his master, now that the adrenaline of becoming a padawan was beginning to wear off, the bed inside the room was looking quite inviting. "Thank you, Master," the youth said before a yawn escaped his lips. Walking into the room, he paused and looked back at his master with a smile. "Thank you, really. I was afraid I would be going to the Service Corps if no one accepted me."

"It was no problem at all, Kodashi," the large Whiphid said with a bow of his head. "Now get some sleep, I will wake you when it is time to begin training, we'll eat first though," the mammoth like figure said with a wink. "Goodnight, Padawan Saa."

"Goodnight, Master K'kruhk," the boy said through a yawn, before he closed the door and made his way to bed. He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes, but rather just collapsed onto the cot. He was asleep before his head even touched the pillow.


	3. Zeltros Part 1

**Author's Note**: This is the first part of the Zeltros mission. I honestly did not expect it to take up as much as it will, but it will probably be roughly around three chapters in length if not more. Now, because I know it can be confusing, Zeltros is both the name of the planet and its capital city. Other than that, not much to say, so enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The young Padawan sat in a lotus position within the cargo hold of the YT-2400 which had the esteemed privilege of being called the _Nimbus_. Kodashi wasn't sure why, but the name had made him smile when he had learned it. Now though, he was trying to focus, and let his mind go as he tried to become one with the Force, with the goal of learning what his secondary power was, and why it disrupted his abilities with the Force.

As his mind sank deeper into the darkness of his subconscious he could feel the tingling sensation of the Force as it filled his young body. _'Avada Kedavra!'_ A menacing voice called out, nearly causing the twelve year old to jump out of his skin as his eyes flew open, and his body swung around as he activated his lightsaber. The problem was, the cargo hold of the _Nimbus_ was gone, and in its place was a never ending stretch of white, or at least that was all he could see through the curtains of fog that drifted about.

"Well, this is new," the padawan muttered as he deactivated his lightsaber and began to look around. Without giving much thought to it, he stepped into one of white, cloud like formations, and found himself slammed into darkness. Soft whimpers filled the tight and enclosed area, so small that Kodashi had to stoop just to fit inside. The only source of light came from the slits on the door, and beyond them, the Dathomirian could only see a wall painted in a shade of off white. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Boy," a harsh man's voice called from beyond the flimsy door, that shook as a meaty fist was pounded against it. "If you don't quit that noise, I'll finally give you something to cry about," the man said threateningly. Immediately the sound of whimpering stopped, and Kodashi turned around, letting the meager light fall onto his fellow captive.

A small boy with messy black hair was curled up on a small cot, his eyes closed and his lips shut tight enough that they were turning white. The child was small, probably no older than five or six if Kodashi had to guess, wearing bizarrely baggy clothes that were thread bare. Kneeling in front of the young human child, Kodashi could see the outline of a bright red scar on the boy's forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt, exactly the same as the tanned version of Kodashi's own birthmark. "Excuse me, where am I?"

The boy remained quiet, showing no sign of having heard the padawan speak. "Hello," Kodashi asked as he reached out to touch the boy, only for his hand to pass through the youth's body. With wide eyes, the twelve year old leaped back and stumbled as he fell out of the fog and found himself, once again in the strange white room. The room had changed though, and he could see the walls rising in the distance to a pitched roof, and he was standing on some sort of platform which fell away abruptly nearby on the sides, but stretched through the building lengthwise.

"You know, its rude to go poking around in the minds of others without permission," an accented voice spoke up from nearby. Twisting toward the voice, Kodashi's vision landed on a young adult version of the boy in the fog. He wore long black robes and corrective glasses, though he had a teasing smile on his face. The part that unnerved the young padawan the most, was the man's eyes, so similar to his yet hardened by experience. "Than again, my mind is your mind," the young adult said, "or, it was at one point. I don't really get it myself, magic is as magic does after all."

"Our minds are linked you mean," Kodashi asked, pushing away the notion of magic as simply someone who didn't know the Force trying to explain it. "How could that be?"

The man shook his head as he produced what appeared to be a stick and waved it, producing a pair of chairs from seemingly nothing causing the padawan to gasp in surprise. "No, they aren't linked," the man said as he moved to sit in one of the conjured chairs. "They are one, just like we are. You would never be able to guess my surprise when I took the Killing Curse and woke up here the fist time. I was offered a choice though. I could either go back to my world and keep fighting or move on to the next great adventure. I took the second option and found myself trapped behind a mental wall in some newborn baby."

"Are you the reason that I can't seem to use the Force appropriately," the padawan asked as he moved toward the free chair and began to poke at it in confusion.

"Partially," the messy haired teen answered. "I would actually put the blame on a spell cast by my mother. You see, I was part of a prophesy and my mother didn't exactly want all that pressure placed on my shoulders so she decided to do something about it. She cast a spell that was supposed to send me and her memories to an alternate version of herself only it didn't exactly work out. I was still born a few weeks later and lived my life up until my final battle against a man who called himself Lord Voldemort. That was when I was given the choice, unknowingly activating my mother's spell causing my rebirth as you."

"Well that was confusing," Kodashi said as he took the seat opposite the other male. "But, that doesn't explain the problem I have with using the Force or what the other power is."

The man just shook his head. "I thought it was obvious," he countered. "The power you are talking about is magic," he stopped and had to raise his hand to silence the young man before he could speak. "Magic is not the Force though from what I can tell it is similar in its abilities. The Force is in all living things. It surrounds them, binds them, and is an exterior source of power. Magic is the opposite of that. It is an internal power that my people used to bend reality to our will through by control. The problem is that now Magic and the Force have met through you and don't know how to deal with one another."

The man stood from his seat and began to pace the width of the platform. "You need to understand the problem is a bit more difficult to rectify because no one in your world can use magic like we can and you will need to learn to control your magic and focus it like you have with the Force. It will take time, and energy, but you are still young enough to start learning. In time it might possible to use both powers simultaneously and use them to enhance the abilities of the other."

Kodashi leaned back in his chair as he thought about what the young man had said. "What about going to the witches," the padawan asked, causing the being that claimed to be his former self to stop its pacing at look at him with wide eyes. "I would have thought you knew what I did sense you know how the Force works and all."

The black robed figure shrugged with a sheepish look on his face. "I was never was that great at studying. Theory and things escaped me most of the time, but I paid attention at the practical stuff, and I always fell asleep in history class," he explained.

Rolling his eyes Kodashi sighed, an action that seemed to make the man smile, as though lost in a memory. "The Witches of Dathomir are people from my... our... my home world," Kodashi explained. "They are people who are known to do things with the Force that are well beyond the grasp of most Force users. They are said to use potions and chants in order to do the things they do."

The messy haired figure nodded as he listened. "It sounds similar to what we learned on my planet, though you'd have to learn to the difference between magic and the Force so you don't end up applying the studies to the wrong thing. Also, while there are fundamental differences between the two abilities, one thing stands for both. Do not fall to the Dark Side," the man warned. "You're master explained to you about the Sith and their lust for power that warps everything about them, including their looks. Well, Magic is much the same," he explained as he turned and waved his wand at one of the banks of fog.

The fog twisted and turned, before it began to form into the image of a tall pale man with a bald head. Long black robes moved around his body like smoke as he sneered venomously with a mouth that didn't seem to have lips. Instead of yellow eyes normally associated with someone on the Dark Side, his eyes were a gleaming blood red that only showed malice, and his snub nose with slitted nostrils reminded Kodashi of a snake. "That is the Dark Lord Voldemort," the man said with rage obvious in his voice. "He was a cold and cruel human being who became a monster using dark magic. He wanted to kill anything that wasn't magical, and have magical human's rule our world because his non-magical daddy walked out on his witch mother."

"How terrible for him," Kodashi said without any real care as he stood and made his way to the tall figure. "How powerful was this guy," the padawan asked as he turned to look at the figure behind him.

The man shook his head at the question but answered it anyway. "Voldemort was on a level of power I had never heard of before," he said honestly. "In my world there was a weapon called the Elder Wand that belonged to the Leader of the Light," he explained, " it was said to be unbeatable in battle and boosted the wielders abilities to never before seen heights. Voldemort matched them both and eventually took the Elder Wand as his own. Luckily, my Headmaster made it so the wand wouldn't work right for him which really pissed him off. He tried to kill anyone associated with the thing to make it work correctly."

Shaking his head, the man decided to end that path of conversation. "Until we can learn more about these Witches you were talking about, I will begin your training in magic, my young apprentice," he said with a smile at the phrase. "Hopefully your use of the Force will make wandless magic easier for you than it was for me. When you leave, I want you to practice summoning a ball of light in your palm. It's the first spell I was taught in charms, the incantation is 'Lumos'."

Kodashi snorted in amusement and shook his head. "Fine than, I'll practice this Lumos. But, if you don't mind, what is your name? I can't exactly call you Master Witch now can I?"

"First off, its wizard not witch," the man said not looking happy at all at being called by the wrong term. "Second of all, the name is Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Kodashi said with a bow to his new magical instructor. "My name is Kodashi Saa. By the way, how did you know about the spell cast by your mother? And why tell me so much about this Dark Lord guy," he asked.

"Easy," Harry said holding up his right hand, showing a black stone attached to a golden ring. "I've talked to my mother quite a few times since I've been trapped in here. I might summon her at some point so that you can meet her," he said with a sad smile. "Voldemort however, I bring up because of the prophesy and the magic he used when it came to me. We are linked through our blood and our souls. It is quite possible that if I was reborn in this galaxy..."

"Than so was he," Kodashi said with a nod of understanding. "Thank you. I will need to report all of this to Master K'kruhk."

"Go on then," Harry said with a nod. "Just remember to practice that spell."

"I will, Master."

* * *

K'kruhk sat at the console of the Nimbus a datapad in hand as he worked on the things he wanted to get for his apprentice after they had landed on the Zeltron home world. The whiphid looked up at the sound of the door sliding open and revealing his apprentice. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the somewhat confused and hesitant look on the young dathomirian's face. "Kodashi, what seems to be bothering you?"

The youth looked at his master and frowned before he moved to take the co-pilot's seat and remained quiet for a long moment before speaking. "Master, I am uncertain about something that just happened," Kodashi finally answered. His green eyes looked up to see his master's slanted yellow eyes and saw them watching him intently and calmly waiting for him to continue. With a sigh the young padawan began to explain the recent conversation he had had, wondering if it was a true vision or just something that had happened in his mind.

"I can understand the confusion," K'kruhk said calmly as he leaned back in his pilot's chair and thought about what his apprentice had told him. "While I have never heard of a vision like yours before I would not discount it as merely a delusion of your imagination either, after all, all things are possible through the Force," the young Master said. "The easiest way we have to verify the claims of this Harry Potter being is for you to do as he said. I want you to practice the spell he told you about but under my guidance, understand?"

"Yes, Master K'kruhk," the young boy said.

"Good, now we need to discuss your training," K'kruhk continued. "Our first mission, as you know is to the planet Zeltros. The planet produces its own pheromones that keep the population continuously celebrating even the smallest of things," he explained. "It is a planet of gluttony, debauchery, and hedonism taken to its fullest extent," the Jedi Master said before giving his apprentice a long look. "While we are on the planet, you will not be my apprentice. I will be giving you the time to behave like any other being in the Galaxy would under such circumstances and exempt from the Jedi Code, though you will be staying with me for the nights."

Kodashi looked at his master in confusion. How could he be exempt from the Jedi code? He had grown up with it and had his core being shaped by the lessons of it. "I, I don't understand Master K'kruhk. Did I do something wrong?"

"You've done nothing wrong Kodashi," K'kruhk said hoping to put the young man at ease. "This will be your final test to become a true padawan," he explained. "You will be free to do whatever you like until the time we leave and see how the rest of the Galaxy can live. When it is time to leave, I will give you the option of coming with me, or staying behind."

"Oh," the preteen said though he was still confused. Why would he want to turn away from the life of a Jedi?

"If you decide to come with me at the end of this mission your training under my tutelage will begin. It will be the hardest thing you will have ever experienced, and be seen as nothing short of torture," K'kruhk explained with an eased smile on his face. "I'm telling you this for the simple reason that you will know what the future holds should you come back with me. We will be traveling to the planet Arbra, a distant world in the Outer Rim that barely knows the touch of civilization, there you will learn what it is to survive off the land and to rely on the Force. From Arbra we will be heading to my home world of Toola, to help condition you to the harshness of the elements. Throughout that time though, we will be doing any missions the Council may have for us. Understand?"

"Yes Master K'kruhk, I understand," the young padawan said excitedly.

K'kruhk smiled at his padawan and reached forward messing up his hair while avoiding the spiked horns growing from the boy's skull. "Good, now get out of here and go practice that spell," K'kruhk said. "Then, I want you to practice your lightsaber forms, starting with Seresu and then Djem So. After that, hit the sonic showers, we'll be landing on Zeltros in a few hours." His yellow eyes watched as his student rushed out of the cockpit before he picked up his datapad once more. He hoped he was doing the right thing and would consult the Council on the boy's vision while they were on Zeltros and the communication array would be available.

* * *

Kodashi excitedly made his way to the cockpit as he felt the ship begin to slow down. This would be his first time seeing a new planet other than Coruscant and he couldn't wait. Sliding into his seat, he grinned at his master before turning to the planet. What he saw could not have been further away from the city covered planet that he had grown up on.

Zeltros was a mixture of different colors that the Dathomirian would not have expected. He would have never thought he would be on a planet with yellow continents and purple oceans. Hot pink clouds filled the atmosphere as the ship began to make its descent onto the planet. Kodashi's green eyes were wide with amazement as the ship began to dip into the atmosphere as they made their way to the capital city.

K'kruhk grinned at his apprentice as he talked into the headset he wore, guiding the YT-2400 down to the planet. His fur was practically standing on end as his apprentice unknowingly drew on the Force in his excitement. As the ship began to land, he heard the young boy gasp as he looked upon the Zeltron architecture for the first time. With nothing more to do than to party and feel good, the Zeltron people had flourished in their artistry, their designs and art work becoming high priced items for those off world.

Nothing seemed to make sense like it did on Coruscant where the buildings were much more straight forward skyscrapers built literally atop of other skyscrapers. The city of Zeltros was a mismatched array of the bizarre structures that seemed to lack symmetry and were more experiments that were built to see if they would stay standing. Buildings that seemed to melt into the ground stood beside others that stood on stilts, or the first floor was only a single room in size and the upper floors were the size of full apartments. One building was even bent sideways with its 'roof' sticking out over the street, while its neighbor was designed as a naked woman, laying back into the building while her hair blew in the breeze.

"Welcome to Zeltros," K'kruhk said with a grin as the ship came to rest on one of the landing bays. Standing to his full eight and a half foot height he grabbed his straw hat and settled it over his head before motioning for the young Dathomirian to follow him. "Come on my young padawan, we should make our way to the palace quickly before we are set upon."

"Yes Master," Kodashi said earnestly as he slipped on the small light brown robe he had. "Do you think its okay to meet the King and Queen like this," he asked looking down at his dirty clothes, the only set he had on him. "Shouldn't we go shopping first?"

The large whiphid smirked at his padawan. "You'll be fine, Kodashi. This is Zeltros," he said as though that explained everything. As he reached the cargo hold he pushed the button to lower the ramp and turned quickly used the Force to help him keep his mental faculties in check,

Kodashi was no so lucky. As he watched the ramp open and heard the hiss of fresh air rushing into the ship he took a deep breath to clear the musty air of the ship out of his lungs. His vision nearly swam as the musky scent of Zeltros' air hit his lungs. He blinked and grabbed onto a nearby crate to keep his balance as he grew light headed and dizzy. After a moment, he looked up to see his amused master smiling back at him. "What, what is that?"

"Pheromones," the jedi master said with a smile. "I did warn you what the planet would be like," he said with a casual shrug of his massively muscled arms. His grin turned into a frown though as he heard an excited scream coming from somewhere nearby and his yellow eyes shifted to look at the ground. "I was rather hoping this wouldn't happen yet."

"What is it Master," Kodashi asked. When his master just continued to shake his head and look at he ground, the boy cautiously moved down the ramp to see if it was a possible threat. He didn't make it far down the ramp before a pair of pink hands grabbed his wrist and pulled him the rest of the way down, right into a pair of welcoming bikini-top clad breasts, as the pink arms surrounded him and hugged him close. "MMMPH!"

"Oh he's so adorable," a woman's voice slurred from above hid head. "Just look at these little spikes on his head," the woman said before she released the hug, but held on to the youth's shoulders to hold him at arms length. Kodashi blinked at the pale pink skinned woman with dark purple hair and clad only in a blue and green two piece bikini. Immediately his pale ash colored skin turned nearly tomato red as he realized where his face had been, and how his skin now smelled vaguely of liquor, smoke and a lot of women's perfume.

Without warning he was snatched up by another Zeltron, this time male, who was feeling up the boy's biceps. "He'll be a powerhouse when he's older," the man said with a smile and a wink at the boy that made him rather uncomfortable. He was quickly pulled away from the strange pink man and found himself being hugged by another woman, who was hiccuping as she held him close, the back of his head pressed into her body so her breasts were resting atop his head. "Now now, Lyshaa, no reason to be so grabby," the male Zeltron said with a pout.

"If you don't mind," the voice of Kodashi's master said with a hint of steel in his tone. "Me and my young padawan need to go the palace to meet with the King and Queen." The whiphid did not appear amused on the surface, but inside he was mentally laughing at the look of surprised terror and embarrassment on his padawan's face. "Now then, _ladies_," the jedi master said with a clearly amused look at his student's hopeful look at being released, "if you could show us the way?"

The young man stared at his teacher in horror as he was swept up by the two pink skinned women, each holding on of his hands as they led them away from the ship. The streets of the city of Zeltros was filled with Zeltrons partying as though it was the last night their planet had to exist. They drank openly in the streets, with many of the men going shirtless, and more than one woman going topless, much to Kodashi's embarrassment. Cat calls came from the open windows of cantinas and occasionally the heated gasps and moans of two or more people would come from the darkened shadows of an alleyway. All in all, for a young preteen who had grown up in a temple that promoted inner peace and calm it was a confusing and terrifying place to be.

The steps to the palace soon came into view and both Jedi smiled at the sight. Massive ball shaped lamps in front that stood on the stone stairway's bannisters released a pleasing aroma that wafted through the air. The palace was a massive structure of pillars of various colors that stood high above the other bizarre structures that lined the streets.

At the top of the steps apparently waiting for the two Jedi was a Lethan Twi'lek girl, who appeared to be only a few years older than Kodashi's friend, Aayla. She was tall black leather straps covering her lekku, and a black strapless bikini that pushed her growing, but to Kodashi already rather impressive, bust up and together. A pair of black, skin tight thigh high boots covered her legs that seemed to stretch up for eternity to the young boy, and a pair of black bikini bottoms rid high on her hips with modesty strips hanging to her knees in the front and back.

"Thank you ladies," K'kruhk said as he turned to smile at the two women who still held onto his apprentice. "I think we can manage the steps on our own." The two women pouted at the whiphid before they turned teasing smiles onto the young boy. Without a word they each bent down and kissed his cherry red cheeks in synchronized movements, before they happily walked off, talking to one another. When the master looked down at the padawan he couldn't help but chuckle at the lost but pleased look on the boy's face. "Come on lover boy we have work to do."

As the two reached the top of the stairs the young Twi'lek bowed to them both. "Greetings Master Jedi, I am Ayis'naga," the girl said politely as she raised up and smiled at the two. Her bright yellow-green eyes were nearly on the verge of gold but her bright smile and still slightly bowed posture stole the young Dathomirian's attention as his young eyes fell on her cleavage. "Please, follow me and I will show you to the throne room," the teen said with a teasing smile at the preteen that caused him to groan as his master chuckled.

The interior of the palace was just as awe inspiring at the outside. The entryway was filled with paintings of sculptures of nearly everything one could conceive. Landscapes hung on the walls along side paintings that made Kodashi focus on the floor, or at least try to when his eyes were stuck to the sway of Ayis'naga's modesty strips. When they finally reached a large door, the Twi'lek turned to the two of them with a smile. "This is the throne room, please just wait one moment while I tell them you are here. Um, what were your name's again?"

"I am K'kruhk and this is my padawan Kodashi," the whiphid answered. As the red skinned girl slipped inside the door, K'kruhk eyed his apprentice with a knowing grin. "She looks a lot like how that Aayla girl will grow up to be, doesn't she," he asked innocently before breaking into a full belly laugh as his padawan nearly had a heart attack at the vision that was put into his mind. "If you want, we can talk about relationships among Jedi when this mission is over, alright? That is, if you decide to come with me."

"I have a feeling that information like that would be appreciated, Master," Kodashi said when he finally managed to pull himself together. "I always heard that Jedi weren't allowed to love, or at least not to grow so attached as to marry or have children."

"Bah, if that were true old Plo Koon wouldn't exist," K'kruhk said with a grin. He looked up as the doors opened wide, allowing the two of them to enter. The throne room was a massive room with the walls lined with tables covered in snacks and even more paintings hung from the walls. Guards stood resolute around the room, well most of them did, one of the guards was still chewing whatever it had been he had been eating before they came in, with jelly stuck to his cheek.

"Your majesties," Ayis'naga's voice called out from near the thrones where she stood tall and proud, "the Jedi Knights, K'kruhk and Kodashi. Master Jedis, this is King Arno and Queen Leonie," the Twi'lek said with a smile. The King was a powerfully built Zeltron whose arms and chest nearly matched K'kruhk in size. His skin was a deep purple color and his hair a bright shade of pink. The Queen was a beautiful woman with skin nearly as red as their servants, with long curly black hair.

"Welcome Master Jedi," the King said as he stood, letting his slightly baggy pants hang low on his hips as he descended from the throne, his vest straining against his muscles as he puffed himself up as he approached. His hand reached out and grasped K'kruhk's in a powerful grip. His eyes soon turned to Kodashi and both Jedi could feel a well of sadness come from the man. "My my," he said with false cheer. "Aren't you a bit young to be a Jedi Knight?"

K'kruhk coughed into his hand to gain the king's attention. "My apologies your highness, but Kodashi is not a full Jedi yet," he said with a smile. "He is my padawan learner and is on his first mission outside the Jedi Temple. I'll be dealing with your problems with Jool personally while the boy here sees the sights, if that's alright with you."

"You're first mission that is something to celebrate," Queen Leonie said as she descended the steps to get a closer look along side her husband. Unlike her husband who was trying to split his attention between the two Jedi, the queen's eyes seemed to take in the padawan hungrily. "Tell me, Master K'kruhk," she continued without looking away from the now fidgeting young boy, "do you mind if we take celebrate the boy's mission? We could do it as payment for the mission."

"Well, actually," the whiphid began as he produced his datapad. "My padawan will need new clothes, and I wanted him to see the sights as a way to celebrate his recent rise to the rank, as well as celebrate his nameday which is coming up soon," he explained. He wasn't prepared for the queen to take the datapad and begin looking it over.

"Oh, this will be no problem at all," she said easily as she looked through the articles. Casually she handed the device to Ayis'naga who began to look it over. "The young man can go into the city tomorrow and collect these," she said as her husband wrapped his arm around her. "We insist though that you stay here for the duration of your stay. We can rooms prepared immediately."

K'kruhk nodded, not fully understanding exactly what was going on between the two. "That would be alright I suppose," he said.

"Excellent," the Queen said, a bright smile pulling on her rose red lips. "Ayis, please show the two Jedi to their rooms will you dear? And tomorrow you can have the day off to show young Padawan Kodashi around while we are meeting with the Hutt."

"As you wish my lady," the Twi'lek said with a bow before she motioned for the two to follow her. "Please, come this way," she directed as she led them out of the throne room and into a side corridor. "I do apologize for that," she said once they were outside of the royal couple's earshot. "The king and queen have tried for children for years to have children, but sadly the queen is barren. She, she acts like that whenever she sees a child," Ayis explained.

"That's fine," K'kruhk said with a sad smile. "We'll just have to keep that in mind and not say anything to them about it," the Master said with a stern look at his apprentice. The rest of the walk was quiet as they were led to a pair of rooms. "Thank you," the K'kruhk said with a smile at the young woman. "We will pass on our pleasure with you to your employers."

"Thank you," the Twi'lek said with an easy grin. "I shall see you both in the morning," she finished with a bow before she turned and began to walk away.

Master and apprentice shared wishes for a good night to one another before they both retired for the evening. As Kodashi showered and prepared to turn in for the night, his Master was standing before a miniaturized holo-com speaking to the small form of Master Yoda in his own room. "What do you think Master? Could this Harry Potter person be real?"

"Learn the truth in time, we will," Yoda said as he leaned on his cane. "Prepare your padawan you must. Infrequent your missions will be so train your padawan you can. More powerful the Dark Side had become, possible it is that your apprentice a part will play in the coming struggle. Worried, it has me, about this Dark Lord Voldemort. If reborn in the galaxy he is as your student claims, a new enemy we have."

"I understand master," the tall creature said with a bow. "I will prepare him to the best of my ability. I will make sure the next time he meets with this Harry Potter, he asks about the prophesy. It may give us some clue as to what is happening." The large creature took a deep breath. "I must meditate and retire for the night master. I will speak to you soon." After receiving what was the small being's version of 'good night' the holo-com was shut off.

"The Galaxy just got a lot more confusing," K'kruhk muttered as he made his way to the refresher.


End file.
